


dusky gazes

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Fluff, THEY DESERVE IT, eremika is such a great pairing yall we should be making more fluff fics of them, i'll fill up the eremika tag w fluff all by myself if i have to, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: Sometimes, Mikasa doesn’t want to think.





	dusky gazes

“Where do you want to go?” He asks her, whispering quietly into her ear. His fingers graze lightly on the bare skin of her shoulder, tenderly stroking with his knuckles, and there is something so intimate about the act that makes Mikasa shy away from his inquisitive gaze, a flush high upon her cheeks.

“Anywhere with you,” She says instantly.

“I know _that_. But where specifically?”

Usually, they try not to talk too much about their dreams (or talk at all, really) when they’re in each other’s arms. Only ever focused on treasuring the other’s touch and warmth, after days of being apart. When they’re like _this_ , all wide-eyed with wonder, breathless and a little dazed at what both of their bodies can do when they’re joined together, Mikasa often forgets to say things. The only things escaping from her mouth are the soft sighs, quiet moans and light laughter that Eren brings to her.

Sunlight enters the room like a steady dawn, the golden orange hues making his green eyes all the brighter as he gazes down at her. There is no tightness around his eyes, no scowl set on his face, no furrow of his brow. He looks more serene then she has ever seen him in months, and her heart clenches at the thought of this moment being taken away. Of this moment never being enacted again.

Eren touches her again, holding her hand to his mouth and pressing a chaste kiss to it, and she smiles.

She pries her thoughts away from such things. She doesn’t want to think about anything right now. All she wants, everything she has ever wanted, is right here.

“Maybe… somewhere in the forest?”

“Forest?” He asks, almost a little teasingly. “There are a lot of forest here too.”

She reaches her arm out and stretches to him, sinking herself in his bones as he holds her. She closes her eyes, and thinks of warm sunlight filtering through trees larger than life, and though it was so long ago, Mikasa still remembers the way her father’s hand held hers.

“I know. But I want to see more of them. With you.” She says the last part so softly, so quietly, she herself wonders if Eren hears it.

It seems as though he did. “After all of this is over.” He promises.

“After all of this is over.” Mikasa agrees, lacing their fingers together.

Gold and orange, the sunlight fills the room with a warm sensation as Eren runs his hand through her hair.

Mikasa smiles. No matter how cruel this world was, it really was quite beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> my first eremika fic/drabble/one shot thingy!!! honestly, eremika is such a beautiful and pure pairing,,, it'll be my only OTP for whom i wont write any angst for, no sir-ee. it'll be pure fluff and love for eremika from me. also this doesn’t take place in any specific time period, maybe sometime after chapter 50?? idk, it’s up to u to decide. and also, just to let u guys know i am taking fic requests so if u have any requests for eremika (or any pairing as long as ur certain that i ship it too) just head over to my tumblr @clrtsycat to contact me!!!
> 
> P.S.: Please remember to leave a review!!! it means a lot to know that someone's enjoyed the work i put out, and it really motivates me to write!! please and thank you!!!!


End file.
